1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to search logic, and more particularly to logic for finding the first two instances of a particular value in an array.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many processor designs include a register file or register bank that the CPU uses during instruction execution. In an out of order execution engine, the individual registers may be used and retired out of order. Accordingly, a mechanism may keep track of which registers are available. However, some conventional mechanisms may use many logic gates and may have significant delays in finding the free registers.